My Little Slut
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: This is the stupidiest thing I've ever written, but its also hilarous, lol.  Kendall likes being called a slut/whore/skank, and Logan has fun with this new information.


This was made in like ten minutes, its crappy, but has no plot what so ever, lol.

Kendall and Logan where sitting side by side on a rainy night in 2J, Carlos and James went to the moives for the there date night and Mama Knight and Katie had been out all day they where a good forty miles away from the hotel and they where staying at there aunts house because she thought it was to dangerous to drive.

Kendall and Logan where watching Eclipse, since Kendall was a huge crazy fan girl over Twilight and found Taylor Lautner was sexy, second to his favrite brunette crush Logan, thought the blonde was Team Edward because he claimed he wants Jacob to be single.

Kendall was sitting with his legs criss crossed, with a pillow in his lap, and Logan was right next to him, a arm casually slung over his shoulders, slightly leaning into the blonde, Kendall could barely keep the blush off his face.

"Seriously, her fucking boyfriends like ten feet away and this bitch is making out with his worst enemy, what a skank." Logan said, harshly.

All the blood in the blondes brain flutted south as he felt his self hetting slighly aroused, letting out a maon before he could cetch himself.

Logan looked at him in shock.

"Dude did you just moan?" Logan asked shock in his voice.

"N-no." Kendall stuttered out.

Logans eyes widened before suddenly a smirk covered his face.

"Oh my god, you totally did!' Logan said, chuckling.

Kendalls blush darkenend.

"No I didnt." Kendall cried.

"Yes you did! Dude...why..." Logans eyes turnend to the size of dinner plates. "You got turnend on because I said skank."

Kendall moanend as a shiver ranked threw his body.

"Stop it." Kendall whined.

"I wonder...Whore." Logan said in a husky voice.

Kendall whimpered his eyes closing.

"Slut. Dirty little slut." Logan taunted him.

Kendall groanend deep in his throat.

Logan drew closer, breathing onto Kendalls neck.

"Your a whore." Logan whispered in his ear.

Kendalls eyes closed tight as he bite his lip but still a loud moan slipped threw his lips, making him blush.

Logan laughed.

"I cant believe this. Kendall Knight getting turnend on by being called a whore."

Kendall let out a choked whin.

"Jesus, I cant even say it without you moaning, god I never would have expected this from you, but your just like thst arent you,you little slut." Logan said in a huskly voice.

"Logan." Kendall moanend.

Logan smirked and drew closer, he licked Kendalls neck to bottom to top.

"I just need to say a word, and you moan my name like a whore. Are you my whore Kendall? You wanna be my slut?" Logan teased him, he grabbed the pillow out of Kendalls lap and threw it to the floor, staring down at Kendalls jean clad rock hard erection.

Logans hands travled up his thigh and then slowly cupped Kendalls threw his pants.

Kendall whined and bucked up into Logans hands.

"You want me to touch you?"

Kendall whimpered.

"Huh Kendall? Speak you dirty skank." Logan demanded.

"Yes." Kendall whined.

"Yes what?" Logan asked silently.

"Yes, I want you to touch me." Kendall begged.

"Touch you where?" Logan teased.

"My cock." Kendall whimpered.

Logans hands quickly disspeard under Kendalls pants, stroking the boys acheing member, Kendall was already screaming bucking up into Logans hand and panting for breath.

"You whore." Logan said, making Kendall moan.

Suddenly Kendall was on his back and Logan was on top of him, grinding there hips together, so there jean clad hard on's rubbed against one another.

"Oh jesus."

"Little Slut. Little Whore. Panting like you wanna be fucked. But not tonight, I'll fuck you when I want to, and you'll let me and you'll love it, isnt that right dear?"

Kendall nodded.

"Yes Logan."

"Whos a good little slut?" Logan teased.

"Me." Kendall gasped out, in the back of his mind he was wondering how the hell they went to watching a stupid moive to grinding against the guy he had wanted to fuck him since he hit puperity.

"My slut. My little whore. You want be my whore Kendall? My slut?"

Kendall whined and bucked his hips wildly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Logan leanend down and breathed into Kendalls ear.

"Little Whore. Dirty Slut. You like being a little bitch dont you?"

Kendall couldnt help it, he came into his jeans and so did Logan loving the pure submissivness of Kendalls actions.

Logan chuckled when they both came down from there highs.

"We should do this again." Logan said with a smirk.

Kendall bite back a whimper.

"Fuck yes." Kendall whispered, wantingly.

Logan kissed Kendall softly, surprising the blonde after his roughness but he was extatic about it, Logan pulled back and smiled at Kendall.

"My little slut." Logan teased.

Kendall giggled.

This was the stupidiest thing I have ever written, but also so FUCKING funny, I didnt want to make a whole story about this, just wanted to throw my idea out there that Kendall likes dirty talk, I swear I'm a better writter than this.  
>Also can you guys please please please go answer my new poll question?<br>It would mean alot.

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah. <p>


End file.
